Baby Love
by Tisiphone
Summary: 1979. Numéro un du top 50, les Bizzar's sisters sont au sommet de la gloire, elles ont l'argent, le succès et la beauté, malheureusement un événement imprévu va les obliger a se faire oublier...J/L.


Auteur : Tisiphone  
  
Titre : Baby Love  
  
Nombre de chapitres : Inconnus pour l'instant  
  
Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaitrez appartient a J.K Rowling.  
  
Résumé : 1979. Numéro un du top 50, les Bizzar's sisters sont au sommet de la gloire, elles ont l'argent, le succès et la beauté, malheureusement un événement imprévu va les obliger a se faire oublier...J/L.  
  
Avertissement : Dans cette fic, James est présenté comme un " salaud ", malgré que cela s'arrange à la fin, alors si vous êtes fan de James, ça pourrait vous choquez. J'ai décidé de mettre cette fic R, a cause du vocabulaire, et des possibles, j'ai bien dit possibles, scènes de sex.  
Chapitre premier : Un concert  
" Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et surtout messieurs ! Pour la première fois au Stade Magicka, veuillez acceuillir bien fort les Bizzar's Sisters ! "  
  
Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui réssonnèrent dans tout le Stade, les trentes milles personnes présentent se levèrent, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des Bizzar's Sisters dans le stade.  
  
Les spots éclairaient le milieu du stade et tournaient sans relache, provoquant des lumières semblables a des éclairs.  
  
Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant le Stade dans le noir total, puis la musique commença et le spot central s'alluma.  
  
" Veuillez acceuillir la sauvage Cathy ! "  
  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, entra dans le stade, debout sur un balai, elle fit le tour du stade sous les acclamations du public, puis sauta du balai et salua les spectateurs.  
  
" Et voici la tendre Stacy ! "  
  
Ce fut une jeune fille blonde, portée par deux jeunes hommes musclés, qui fit son entrée dans le stade, elle fit mine d'envoyer des baisers au public et les salua d'un geste de la main.  
  
Les deux porteurs la déposèrent délicatement sur le sol, a un mètre de Cathy, toujours sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.  
  
" Et a présent, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs... "  
  
Il y eut un grand brouhaha dans la foule et des murmures impatients.  
  
" Voici la SEXY LILY ! "  
  
Il y eut des hurlements dans le public (plus particulièrement de la part des jeunes hommes), les applaudissements redoublèrent et le stade explosa littéralement.  
  
Un tigre entra dans le stade, suivie par une jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui souriait de toutes ses dents et qui se déhanchait.  
  
Dès qu'elle fut arrivée au milieu du stade, le tigre fit demi-tour et disparu.  
  
Les spots tournaient a nouveau dans tous les sens, éclairant les Bizzar's Sisters, tout comme le public qui poussait de grands cris de joie.  
  
Les trois jeunes filles portaient une mini-jupe, version écolière, de grandes chaussettes noires qui remontaient jusqu'a leur genoux, et un T- shirt noir qui laissait voir leurs épaules et leur nombril.  
  
Elles commencèrent a chanter leur tout dernier titre, un mélange de Pop et de Rock, tout en dansant, laissant aux messieurs le plaisir de découvrir leurs jambes.  
  
Puis continuèrent avec de plus anciens titres, mais tout aussi rythmé et connaissant le même succès.  
  
Leur tenue était toujours três agréable a voir, c'était toujours ce qu'elles portaient et avaient ainsi lancer la mode des jupes d'écolières courtes.  
  
Le concert arrivait a sa fin, mais les spectateurs en réclamait encore.  
  
" Qu'est ce que vous en dites les filles ? On en chante une petite dernière ? " demanda Cathy, sa voix résonnant dans tout le stade.  
  
Les spectateurs hurlèrent et se levèrent pour les acclamer, Lily et Stacy sourirent et elles chantèrent le titre avec lequel elles avaient débutés le concert, ce dernier était numéro un au top cinquante depuis plus de trois mois.  
  
Après un tonnerre d'applaudissements du public, et les remerciements des trois stars, le concert prit fin, les Bizzar's Sisters rejoignirent les loges.  
  
" Félicitations les filles ! Vous avez fait un carton ! " s'exclama Robby Dubois.  
  
" Un véritable tabac ! Ce fera la une de tous les journaux, demain matin vous serez en première page ! " ajouta Barbara Standler.  
  
" Tout simplement génial ! " s'exclama l'une des maquilleuses.  
  
Les trois filles s'installèrent dans leur loge, face au miroir, malgré leur respiration haletante elles ne purent s'empècher de sourire.  
  
" C'était fantatisque ! Vous ne trouvez pas ! " s'exclama Cathy. " Et tous ces gens qui hurlaient ! J'ai cru que c'était un rêve ! "  
  
" Un cauchemar, tu veux dire ! " répliqua Stacy. " Mes cheveux sont atroces, c'est monstrueux ! "  
  
" Coupe-les. " proposa Lily.  
  
" Certainement pas, je ne tiens pas a ressembler a rien comme toi ! " répliqua-t-elle avec dédain.  
  
Lily ne répondit pas et se contenta de se brosser les cheveux.  
  
Malgré le nom que portait le groupe, les trois jeunes filles n'étaient pas soeurs, elles n'avaient même aucun lien de parenté, elles se contentaient de jouer le jeu, de faire comme si, pour que le public y croit, mais en dehors des concerts et des interviews, Lily et Stacy ne pouvait pas démontrer qu'elle ne se supportaient pas.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Kent Fraidieu entra dans la loge, il venait tout juste de sortir de Poudlard et était un peu naïf, il avait de l'acné et des lunettes qui lui donnait l'air d'un pingouin, mais était três attentionné, malgré qu'il soit légèrement collant.  
  
" Salut les déesses ! " dit-il. " Vous avez été fabuleuses ! "  
  
" Comme c'est étrange, on ne nous l'avait pas encore dit ! " s'exclama Stacy.  
  
Lily lui jeta un regard noir puis se tourna vers Kent.  
  
" Merci, Kent. "  
  
Ce dernier rougit et balbutia un vague : "yapasdequoicesttoutnaturel ", puis sortit précipitamment.  
  
" Quel crétin. " marmonna Stacy. " Un véritable gamin, j'ai horreur de ce genre de spécimens. "  
  
" Il est timide, Lily lui fait de l'effet. " dit Cathy en souriant.  
  
" Oui. " soupira Stacy. " Je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs... "  
  
" Stacy, je ne te l'ai pas dit pour ne pas t'embarrasser, mais pendant le concert ton T-shirt a dévoiler une partie de ton anatomie, laissant voir que tu ne portais pas de sous-vêtements. " dit Lily, d'un ton calme.  
  
Stacy devint cramoisie et détourna les yeux, génée.  
  
" J'espère que quelqu'un a fait une photo. " ajouta Lily en riant.  
  
Stacy grogna et entreprit de s'occuper de ses cheveux, sans dire un mot.  
  
On toqua a la porte et les trois filles s'exclamèrent :  
  
" Entrez. "  
  
Alain Génius, le manager du groupe, entra un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
" Les premières critiques sont arrivées ! " s'exclama-t-il.  
  
" Déja ? " s'étonna Cathy.  
  
" Les journalistes sont rapides de nos jours et les plumes enchantées font des merveilles, bientôt ils n'auront plus besoin de journalistes, a la gazette du sorcier, ça leur fera gagner de l'argent. " répondit Alain.  
  
Il tendit un parchemin a Cathy qui se racla la gorge.  
  
" Le concert des Bizzar's Sister, au Stade Magicka, était un succès, le public était en délire et les trois jeunes stars étaient tout simplement époustouflantes, dynamiques et souriantes. Ce fut l'un des plus grand concert jamais vu au Stade Magicka. Nous souhaitons un long succès aux trois soeurs, toujours numéro un au top cinquante. Rita Sketter, reporter a la gazette du sorcier. " lut-elle.  
  
Cathy se mit debout et se mit a danser tout en chantant :  
  
" On est géniales ! "  
  
Alain sourit et reprit le parchemin a Cathy.  
  
" Vous serez en première page de tous les journaux et de tous les magazines, demain matin, première heure ! " s'exclama-t-il en sortant.  
  
" C'est fantastique ! " s'exclama Lily en sautant dans les bras de Cathy.  
  
" On dirait bien que cette chère Rita Sketter nous aime bien, on a interêt a garder cela comme ça. " dit Stacy.  
  
" Pourquoi ? " demanda Cathy.  
  
" Parce que tout le monde lis les articles de Rita Sketter, et tout le monde croit Rita Sketter, alors plus nous la gardons de notre côté, plus nous aurons de succès, si elle trouve un petit potin a se mettre sous la dent, on est fichues, alors il ne faut faire aucun scandale. "répondit Stacy.  
  
" Et c'est toi qui nous dit ça ! " s'exclama Lily.  
  
Stacy la dévisagea, se leva et enfila sa veste.  
  
" Ou vas-tu ? " demanda Cathy.  
  
" En boite, après un succès pareil j'ai besoin de me défouler et puis j'ai envie de me faire un mec. "  
  
" C'est drôle, il y a deux minutes j'ai cru entendre aucun scandale, comme c'est étrange ! " s'exclama Cathy.  
  
" Ce n'est pas un scandale de coucher avec quelqu'un ! "  
  
" Et si tu tombais enceinte ? Ou pire, que tu attrapais une maladie ? " fit remarquer Lily.  
  
" Il n'y a qu'aux pucelles que ça arrive ce genre de trucs, les débutantes, un peu dans ton genre Lily, tu crois que tu te feras dépuceller un jour ? " demanda Stacy. " Oh, mais oui ! Par Kent peut être ! "  
  
Elle éclata de rire et sortit.  
  
" Pouffiasse." marmonna Cathy.  
  
" Tout de même, je suis inquiète Cathy, je veux dire... "  
  
" Lily ! Tu vas pas t'inquièter pour une fille qui se fait sauter par n'importe qui et n'importe quoi ! " s'exclama Cathy. " A force de jouer a la pute, elle auras ce qu'elle mérite, point final ! "  
  
" Tu as sans doute raison... "  
  
" Mais oui j'ai raison ! Allez, change toi vite, j'ai envie d'une glace a la fraise ! "  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Reviex pleasssseeeeee ! Les critiques sont les bienvenues !  
  
Jeudi033@yahoo.fr ---- Pour tous commentaires ou idées.  
  
A bientôt, Tisiphone ! 


End file.
